Je suis brisée
by AydenQuileute
Summary: Au début, je pensais que nous deux c'était un jeu. Juste un jeu. Tu m'embrassais au détour d'un couloir, tu me faisais l'amour dans une salle de réunion... C'était le début, puis il y a une suite. Et comme toutes les histoires, il y a une fin.


**Je suis brisée**

* * *

_Les larmes sont un don. Souvent les pleurs, après l'erreur ou l'abandon, raniment nos forces brisées_

Victor Hugo.

* * *

Tu sais tu m'as vraiment fait mal.

Au début, je pensais que nous deux c'était un jeu. Un jeu avec nos propres règles et nos propres pions. Tu m'embrassais au détour d'un couloir, tu me faisais l'amour dans une salle de réunion... Je ne t'aimais pas, pas encore, j'aimais juste ton corps. Tu ne m'aimais pas, tu aimais juste mon corps. C'était facile, simple, concret. Je maîtrisais la situation. J'aimais juste quand tu me faisais l'amour. Puis la couleur de tes yeux ainsi que la texture de tes cheveux et peut-être un peu ton sourire narquois en permanence collé sur ton visage sans imperfection. Juste cela. C'était juste physique. Aucun sentiment.

Plus simple ne pouvais exister. Comme je l'ai dis, je maîtrisais. Jusqu'au jour où, après m'avoir fait l'amour et alors que tu croyais que je dormais, tu avais murmuré cette phrase mortelle dans mes cheveux. _Comment ne pas tomber amoureux de toi ?_ Je me rappelle de ce soir là comme si c'était hier...

.

_On buvait, comme d'habitude. Tu m'avais donné cette manie de noyer mon chagrin dans la boisson. On buvait, on ne parlais pas. Puis, tu m'a pris par la main et tu as allumé la musique puis on a dansé. Langoureusement. Sensuellement. Tu as mis tes mains sur mes hanches, je te lançais des regards provocants, tu descendais lentement tes mains vers mes fesses, tu me rapprochais de toi, trop près peut-être. Après ton cinéma, tu as poussé mes cheveux vers l'arrière avec ta main, tu l'as laissé glisser vers mon cou et enfin, tu m'as embrassé. Commença alors un ballet acharné entre nos langues. On se cherchait, on se trouvait, pour se séparer et se retrouver à nouveau. On n'écoutait plus la musique, trop intéressé par l'autre._

_Tu m'as dirigé vers ma chambre, on ne se quittait pas des yeux. Tu enlevais tes chaussures, tes chaussettes, ton pantalon, ta chemise, ton boxer..., pendant que je te regardais. Nu, tu étais encore plus beau. Tu t'es approché de moi et tu m'as déshabillé. Je sentais tes mains frôler mon corps sans jamais le toucher._

_Tu m'a faite basculer sur le lit et tu as rampé vers moi tel un prédateur. Tu maîtrisais tout, tu me dominais, je l'avoue. C'était érotique mais tu savais que je n'aime pas ne pas maîtriser._

_On n'a même pas pris la peine de faire des préliminaires, on avait perdu cette habitude. Tu m'as pénétré avec force, comme toujours tu utilisais la force pour t'exprimer. __Puis tu as changé, du tout au tout. Tu devenais plus doux, plus humain. Tu m'embrassais le cou, puis la gorge, puis l'épaule, tu descendais vers mes seins, que tu manipulais agilement avec ta langue. Tu me faisais vibrer. Tu étais un homme et j'étais une femme. Quoi de plus normal que de se satisfaire mutuellement ? Tu me faisais monter au septième ciel, murmurant mon prénom au creux de mon oreille pendant que j'hurlais le tien au monde entier sans retenu._

.

Nous avions juste fait l'amour une fois de plus.

Oui mais voilà, tu as prononcé _ces mots_ et je ne les ai jamais oublié. Pendant des jours voir des semaines ils ont hantés mes nuits. Je ne pouvais en parler à personne. Je pouvais juste les subir, comme toujours. À chaque fois que je te voyais, je m'embrasais. Pas seulement mon corps, mon cœur y mettait du sien depuis cette nuit. Je me haïssais pour ressentir cela. J'avais dit dès le début que nous deux ce n'était que du sexe et j'avais tout contrôlais. C'était de ta faute, tu étais le seul coupable dans notre histoire. Je n'y étais pour rien.

Je ne suis pas tombée amoureuse de toi. J'en suis... presque sur. J'étais juste amoureuse de ton corps, mon état en dépendait. Sur le moment, je ne m'inquiétais pas. Tu étais encore là, pour moi seule.

Du jour au lendemain, plus de baisé volé au travail, plus de rendez-vous secret. Plus rien et aucune explication. Tu étais parti. Plus tard, j'appris que tu étais parti loin de moi _pour _retrouver ta fiancée. Je ne savais même pas que tu en avais une. Je ne pouvais pas t'en vouloir, je ne te l'avais jamais demandé. Puis, pourquoi en parler ?... J'aurai juste aimé l'apprendre par toi et non par cette Rita Sticker et son journal !

Depuis cette lecture, tu ne m'as plus jamais adressé un regard. Lorsqu'on travaillait, nos paroles s'arrêtais à une affirmation ou à une négation. On ne se disait plus bonjour ni au revoir. Tu n'existais plus pour moi et je n'existais plus pour toi. Si seulement ça c'était arrêté là...

Peut-être qu'en face de toi je faisais la fille indifférente, mais chez moi, c'était tout autre... Je passais des soirées à regarder des films à l'eau de rose... Je suis passé de "Titanic" à "Pretty Woman"... Je ne m'amusais plus à être coquette et m'habiller joliment. J'avais changé. D'ailleurs, mes amis ne comprenaient pas ce changement soudain. Ils essayaient de me tirer les vers du nez pourtant mais je n'ai jamais rien dit. J'ai gardé notre secret.

Puis, comme dans toutes les histoires d'amour, au fur et à mesure je me sentais mieux. Je reprenais vie. Je sortais de nouveau avec mes amis au restaurant. Je me maquillais, des hommes commençaient à s'intéresser à moi, j'ai même eu deux relations sérieuse. J'étais fière de moi. Je t'avais vaincu.

Et un matin alors que je mangeais mon fidèle croissant du Samedi, le journal m'apportait, une nouvelle fois, une mauvaise nouvelle. Elle était enceinte. Ta femme portait ton enfant. C'était le coup de grâce. Tout ce que j'avais réussi à reconstruire s'effondrait. Tout, sans exception. Même si je savais que tu allais toucher ta femme, j'espérais secrètement que tu allais te retenir de la mettre enceinte pendant quelques années, disons vingts ans. Je sais que ce n'était pas possible, je ne suis pas folle non plus... Tu aurais juste pu me laisser le temps de m'en remettre, complètement. De t'oublier, entièrement.

.

Maintenant, après plusieurs année, j'ai compris que j'ai eu tord de tomber amoureuse de toi. Je l'avoue. Je n'étais pas seulement dépendante de ton corps, je l'étais aussi de toi, tout entier. J'ai eu confiance en toi, à mes tords. Avec cette maudite phrase, j'ai cru que tu commençais à m'aimer aussi... J'y croyais, dur comme fer. J'étais persuadé et je me suis une nouvelle fois trompée.

Tu sais, tu as raison quand tu disais que j'étais faible._ Parce que tous les soirs je me disais : **je suis brisée**._


End file.
